


【蜘蛛三兄弟】变态因子

by wunaoxing



Category: Spider—Man
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wunaoxing/pseuds/wunaoxing
Summary: Tom回家正好撞见两个哥哥的doi现场，后来他明白了，这是每个晚上都在上演的，这是一场预谋……
Relationships: Tom·Peter·Paker/Andrew·Peter·Paker/Tobey·Peter·Paker
Kudos: 1





	【蜘蛛三兄弟】变态因子

**Author's Note:**

> 设定:  
> ①蜘蛛三兄弟偏黑化
> 
> ②蜘蛛能力觉醒同时都会建立一个忠于性的新形象
> 
> ③有类似“信息素”的出现，文中用“味道”代替
> 
> ④不谈爱
> 
> ⑤车的描写偏清水向
> 
> 关键词:车，乱伦，3p，自慰，口交，女装癖

Tom有两个哥哥，大哥Tobey和二哥Andrew。他们都是异于常人，都有异于常人的命运，或说是被栓在一根绳上的蚂蚱，迟早轮到他。

他们有着优秀的成绩，互相关心的兄弟，会吐丝会爬墙的能力。纽约有两个蜘蛛侠的守护，他也即将成为第三个英雄。

原本以为的熟知的一切，都破碎了

走马灯式的胡思乱想，他在墙后，双手手掌交叉捂住嘴。他发不出一点声响，他面对现实止步不前。

听着墙后的声响，再细腻的喘气声，交合发出的水声，他们身上的衣料的摩擦声都被一一记录做成磁带在他脑中循环播放。

二哥andrew有时会坏心眼，大哥却总是温柔大度的忍受这样的二哥和调皮的他。

andrew有时会坏心眼

他看向Tobey，大哥的眼神并不赞成，大哥被他抵在墙上，圈在怀里。墙面是刷得洁白的粉墙。灯在客厅顶上亮着。他高大哥一头，他多高兴啊，每当自己把他圈进怀里，他能都亲到他软软的发旋。即使是现在，自己的阴影笼罩在大哥身上，大哥的眼神也是亮的，带着对他露出的眼底星光。

我们一定是病了。

大哥同意了，可能是闻到自己那不寻常的味道。我的味道啊，暴露了一切。

“Andrew……你不该在这做的”这句话他在被堵上嘴唇时，凭着蜘蛛能力听到“声响”时说过，他无所顾忌射进他身体时他也说过。

卧室的床更大更软，隔音也好，我是不该在这做的，可是——

“Peter·Parker家有自己独特的成人礼。”

“你不该对Tom这么犹豫的。

一切就像我那时候一样——”

“不，他跟你、跟我们不一样。”

“可他迟早会这样，我们算是他比较好的典范了……”

迟早……

他棕色的瞳孔突然放大，无所谓自己说出的话，横亘在他心头的只有这一个念头。

“味道”突然变得奇怪

“Andrew？Andrew?

……你需要去休息了”

他回神的那一刻已经被推进浴室了，浴缸里已经被放满洗澡水，他拨动水浪试着水温。

大哥总是他们三个中最厉害的，他被挑动的蠢蠢欲动，内心的空洞总是由大哥来安抚缺补。

他们在性上获得的快感相当于一种解脱，当他揉搓他的臀瓣，当他打开他的双腿……他最爱的还是大哥的怀抱。

大哥也跟他是一样的，他从大哥那获得的认知。

当他们初次揭开性的帷幔，共赴同一张床。都是坦诚相见，他们握着对方的性器越靠越近，甚至呼出的两团热流都撞成脸上的汗珠。他看到的，是海妖塞壬，是美杜莎的蛇发。

低下头埋进双腿之间的那颗脑袋，Toby会帮自己全舔干净，即使是还未疲软，他圆润的脸颊就抵着柱身。

而他会故意像长牙期的婴儿一样，让大哥发出淫妇一样的叫声。他也是尽数吞下，故意把气味呼出，与他交换一个腥湿的吻。

把青少年柔软的身体开发到极致，腿大张开折成M形的香艳场景不管见多少次他还是不会厌烦，还有那的紧致感觉……

还记得那次Tom去夏令营的时候，他久违的闻到Tobey的味道。他们在家里玩了一些小道具，再怎么过分的痕迹也总有自愈能力处理。他给Tobey涂上口红，穿上高跟鞋，滑顺的丝绸长裙。两人却相视而笑，对他的“恶作剧”。他们甚至真的像舞伴一样共舞，抓住偷偷溜进衣物之间的蛇，感受蛇收紧身体束缚脖颈时的窒息。

下一秒就开始互相撕咬的双唇，被撕成布条的衣服，他喜欢Tobey用他尖利的指甲在他的背上划出痕迹。那力道却更像要把他的“玩偶装”给扒开，看看里面是个什么怪物。

相比起他们杀死的怪物。他们才是“怪物”，遵守社会规则的怪物，在灰色边界偷吃禁果的怪物。蚂蚁噬心的感觉，我甘之如饴。

这些绝不能被Tom翻到的东西，Tobey能把他们藏在绝对找不到的地方。

最能满足他们的变态欲望的，是性。

变态因子蠢蠢欲动——

他在浴缸里渐渐下沉 

Tom听到脚步声，听到水声，以及越来越近的脚步声。

他缩在自己的房间里，把自己缩成一团。蜘蛛感官在上下波动，跟着心脏一起迅速跳动。波峰似要化作利刃刺破自己，他抑制不住，承受不了……

是大哥，

“我要习惯吗……”

“对不起……”

Tobey在为什么道歉，为这个孩子，为他们可悲的命运……

Tobey揽住Tom，他也感受到了，没人比他更明白这种感觉。只有他一人，奇怪的只有他一个。他曾夜不归宿，他曾在阴暗湿冷的小巷里被粗暴的压在墙上，他曾在鱼龙混杂的酒吧里意乱情迷……

Andrew让自己不再孤立无援，他让自己惊喜。他突然不见的贴身衣物，是他的求救方式。

一点就通的孩子总是惹人喜欢。

他需要对他慢慢引导，Andrew说的对……我们是他最好的典范……

“Tom……”他的声音，是沾有情欲的沙哑嗓音。

“如果我现在吻你，你会讨厌我吗……

嗯？”

他靠近Tom的耳垂，故意发出诱人的气声。他现在就像用食物引诱一只乌龟离开他的壳，而那只乌龟喜欢吃肉。他做的不过是敲敲他的壳做出邀请。

“我……我不知道……”

上钩了

他露出笑容，掺杂着恶魔的心思。

“试试不就知道了吗……”

他抚摸着Tom敏感的后颈，唇瓣摩挲着他的脸颊。少年被热气蒸的通红的脸颊，因为他的靠近而渴望触碰。不费力气去寻觅的双唇，早已紧贴。他掌握着节拍器，亲吻不会让一个人窒息，那他就让Tom在窒息边缘徘徊。

像一尾灵活的游鱼，舌头就那么滑进去在同样炽热的口腔里交缠。感官总是游刃有余的感受多余的东西，例如孩子在放学路上吃的糖是草莓味的，他用的洗面奶总让他带有奶味。

他享受一个吻就能牵动Tom的所有感官。

Tom藕节一样的手臂，有了好看的肌肉线条。纤细的腰肢像上好的弓，还有紧俏的屁股。在蜘蛛侠的紧身衣下都会被展现的淋漓尽致。

他的眼神暗了一分，等这颗饱满果实在枝丫上摇摇欲坠，等他踏入……喔……他迟早会长成大人的……

Tom最明智的决定应该是拒绝他，拒绝接下来会发生的，一切。

可他没有

Tobey撩动Tom的校服，状似无意的划过他紧致的腰线。他们就是翻腾大海中的孤舟，Tom的手半推半就，在他的牵引下，抚上自己的腰。宽大睡衣下的躯体任君采撷。他看到校服下的身体起了反应，挺立的乳头是那么明显，还有半勃的性器。他想像以前无数次性经验一样，把它变得炽热粗大，然后塞入自己的后穴，这样他们都会快乐。

不过，Tobey突然改主意了，他打算把它留到他的成人礼。

他拉过Tom的手舔舐起来，即使是不需要用到的手心，但那是Tom的敏感地方不是吗。他又引着Tom的手来到自己身后，孩子会知道该怎么做的。

果然，沾有液体的触碰让他兴奋了，掌心贴上臀瓣开始动作。他一直对自己身材很有信心，相比起Tom，他更具魅力。他现在感觉自己就像一个大染缸，也许自己不该让一块白布下染……呵，多委屈的想法啊。

股沟摩挲着他的手，是在做无声的邀请。他得让Tom明白，他迟早会明白。

手指开始试探，圆润的指甲开始戳弄那个神秘的“入口”。像爬遍他全身的蚂蚁，足和触角拨动皮肤上细腻的绒毛。

青少年的好奇心总是会让他受尽折磨，andrew也是，tom也是。

微微红肿的穴口经不起这样的刺激，他会被刺激得想要更多，但那绝对不是他和Tom能解决的。

“快进去。”

一根手指进去了，穴肉讨好的吮吸挤压。不久第二根手指也是，唾液的润滑让它能深入到最深处。他盼望着他无师自通，随着手指不断靠近那里，他短促的叫了一声，Tom能感觉到他的颤抖。

他确实爽到了，温水煮青蛙的性爱总是会让他希望着更多刺激。

他该给聪明的孩子一点奖励

他原本真没那么狠心，冷落Tom完全勃起的性器留他自己解决？虽然那样更有成效。

手指抽出来了，他看到Tom的脸真是不寻常的红。

也可能是因为知道了自己接下来要做的事。

但还是会吓到他的不是吗

他伏下身，把Tom的裤子扒开，露出他的黑色四角内裤。他呼出热气，隔着布料舔舐描绘他的东西。他用牙齿拉开内裤，孩子白皙的皮肤，以及——

他的习惯，andrew熟知。他以后也会适应的。他笃定的想。

当他舔净顶端上的液体，张嘴把柱身没入口腔时，感受到阴茎的颤抖。

他用柔软的嘴唇包裹住牙齿，唾液无法控制的分泌，润湿阴茎，水渍甚至滴到床单上。

这是tom所能承受的快感，但还远远不够。

他会给他最大限度的刺激，性总是有无限的吸引力。

…… 

他满意的看到Tom射精后留有余韵的表情，Tom现在大脑一片空白。对于他对于一场性事的宣告结束——他的起身离开而不解，而伸出手去挽留。

面对孩子有点不知力度的挽留，他蹲下来，亲吻Tom饱满的额头。

Tom只感觉到意味不明，然后Tobey离开了。

一种奇怪的感觉横亘在他心里。他打开了潘多拉魔盒，然而盒子够大，他放进去的东西不够。摇晃盒子只能发出敲在心上的空空荡荡的声音。

Tobey让他有了对自己身体探索的心思，这是他留给Tom的作业，他会出色的完成任务的。

所以说一点就通的孩子惹人喜欢。

甜头给够了，再多吃就会蛀牙。

他们三兄弟的平淡生活，简直是胡扯八道。

就像冰箱里早就变质的奶酪，为什么从来只有等到闻到臭味才会发现。

他们从不会因兄弟间的乱伦感到奇怪，只有快感。前提是那也得有这个认知才行。

温柔包容的大哥和高大健硕的二哥。那天，他曾偷偷看到赤裸的部位，看到令他面红耳赤的春光，喘息亦是勾人……

脑中一团浆糊，他现在没办法集中注意力做任何事。与大哥二哥的交谈明显也少了，他都不知道该怎么面对他们。

他们对这件事的淡然态度，让他感觉自己才像是奇怪的那一个。

路过卧室闻到一些挥之不散的若有若无的气味，还有那些声响，他猜到了什么，打开一条门缝果然与自己料想无误。是什么感情在代替心脏跳动，撞击他的胸膛的并不是心跳。

蜘蛛能力在觉醒，Tom可能没有意识到，但他周身散发出的味道……屋内的andrew慢下动作，他知道那是Tom，但还是忍不住想偷偷看一眼。却被Tobey按住脑袋，在他耳边只说了一句:

“干我。”

大哥总有自己的安排，他现在只需执行。

Tom仍然盛着一脑子的思绪关上门，去了浴室。

他常有感性夹杂着一些东西占据大脑的情况，总结说就是这种时候他会干出不理智的事情。例如和大哥的那次。

他有些迟钝，但他还是能感觉到的，自己身上的变化。

他心里的躁动该用什么缓解，大哥二哥给他做出的最好的示范就是性。

他无意义的划动手臂，水纹出现了。他顺着水流的方向，找到了他的禁闭的穴口。充满皱褶，可耐心的展开这些皱褶的过程让他有一种奇妙的感觉，是往下流去的性冲动。一根手指塞进去，他自己都感觉太紧了，水流冲刷着他用手指翻出来的媚肉，他的叫声在浴室里回荡。也许浴室会是个做爱的好地方，那他们呢，这里应该有他们的痕迹……

他继续探索着自己的身体，谁知道等他单纯只是探索的新鲜劲过去了他会做出什么出格的事呢

指甲抠挖着穴壁，这能带给他快感。这是他的本能，给自己寻找快感。

他也在按照那些记忆中寻找——那就像一个按钮，按下去，他的身体颤抖，脚趾都会蜷缩起来。一股热流积在下腹，他这具青涩的身体，再多的刺激他都害怕自己会沉迷其中。

不舍的退出手指，握上勃起，它只是需要抚慰，这具身体也是。没多久他就射了，故意让精液溅在自己身上。把精液涂抹在嘴边，还有胸前挺立的两点，羞耻感涌上来以后只觉得自己现在一定非常淫荡。

镜子里的自己满面潮红。他的腿发软。体温高的大腿贴在瓷砖上，冰凉的触感竟也像自慰带给他的快感。

我一定是疯了……

他打开浴室门，外面的冷空气才终于让他冷静下来。

可只是这样的话，他永远不会满足……

深渊必定有什么特殊的魔力，才能让许多人看上一眼就逃不开了。

黑色的假发，露背的连衣裤，网格丝袜。

Tom整个人气质都变了，眼睛微眯眼尾勾起仿佛能勾魂摄魄。

Tobey满意的看着Tom的变化，青少年总能带给他惊喜。希望Tom在“蜕变”过程中没有受太多苦。

这么美的脸蛋，我怎能忍心他受苦。

挑起他的下巴，Tobey真的发现，他变得不一样了。眼神里透出来的东西不一样了。

是相互呼应跳跃的光，是同类的标志。

他们三个互相交换眼神，Andrew好整以暇的看着他的动作，Tom则踏着高跟鞋“款款走来”。

大哥永远不会让人失望的不是吗

此时他的手指停留在衬衣的第二颗扣子上

—— 

……

Tobey披着一件外套坐在房间里抽烟，经过一夜狂欢，烟火映着他略带憔悴的脸，忽明忽暗。

他想起白日面临的敌人，想起黑夜里他所有的疯狂。他感受到战斗时身上大大小小的伤，腿间未干的精液……随之呼出氤氲的烟气。在空中翻卷纷飞，最后化作虚无。  
它曾开出一朵花啊

Tobey看着空气突然笑出了声

……

Tobey在他们身上下的药，Andrew藏起来的药瓶，还有Tom耍的并非无辜的小手段

——我们早已无可救药——


End file.
